Mamiko Kyoumomo
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4CWnlhy9oY Execution At first, when Mamiko opened her eyes half way, she was laying in a bright, soft, flowery field. There were birds chirping and singing all around her as the gentle spring breeze swept through the meadow. Although it wasn't a fullblown grin, the girl was smiling as she took in the calming scent of the numerous gorgeous flowers around her. Never before had Mamiko felt this at peace... However, this was only the calm before the storm. The pleasant spring sun abruptly goes out like a lightbulb before very audible shuffling is heard, and soon more uncomfortable, far too bright lights are shone on Mamiko's figure. Quite the opposite of her previously more relaxed position, the cult leader was now strapped down to a stiff, nailed down wooden chair from her ankles to her wrists to her neck. The straps of the milky white leather felt uncomfortably tight against her skin, especially with her robe in between. She would have feared circulation cutting off if she didn't have other, more pressing matters to worry about. Glancing around, Mamiko noticed many Monokumas in long, snow white robes standing around her in a circle in the crudely and unsettlingly decorated room. After throwing some worried stares at some animal heads pinned to the walls, one Monokuma stepped forward with a projector as other Monokumas prepared a screen in front of Mamiko. After forcing Mamiko's head forward and keeping her eyelids apart, the Monokuma with the projector put a CD into said projector before a display was shown on the screen. Once Mamiko laid her eyes on the footage and witnessed two seconds of it, the Monokuma didn't have to hold the girl in place anymore. She's already too far drawn in. Pain- agonizing pain- and complete terror filled Mamiko's wide eyes as she kept staring at the presentation of various clips showing flashing hues, patterns and hard gore. She wanted to look away so, so badly, but she just... couldn't. Mamiko tried so, SO hard to hold back the blood-curdling scream that was tickling the back of her throat until she felt pinches all over her arms and neck. With that, the already excruciating throbbing in her head intensified tenfold thanks to the substance the Monokumas forced into her body. In Mamiko's last few moments, she saw images of her followers mutilating and torturing strangers to the point where they'd lose themselves completely, a certain dead girl's corpse with her vibrant pink blood splattered everywhere, and more once suppressed scenes emerging from her memory flash before her swirling eyes. Quite literally, Mamiko Kyoumomo's life flashed before her eyes as well. Meanwhile, as Mamiko let shrieks and sobs of pure agony freely fly out of her slightly drooling mouth, robed Monokumas were flailing around in a panic as the leader scolded one for using the wrong substance on the girl. After sighing in complete dissapointment, the Monokuma took out a remote with a large red button and slammed its paw on it, summoning a single iron spear to come out from the middle of the ceiling and impale the thrashing cult leader right in the middle of her forehead, stopping her screeches, bawls and writhes all too suddenly. Just a couple of milliseconds before the life of Mamiko Kyoumomo came to a gruesome end, a Monokuma who was knocked down in the panic sat up and shook its head, blocking the view of the body. After looking from left to right, it turned around completely before wailing amusingly at the horrific sight of the cult leader's strapped-down, still-grinning corpse.Category:Characters Category:Roleplay 2 Characters Category:Girls Category:Killers Category:Dead